


I Like It Rough

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Thorki One Shots [14]
Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, FaceFucking, Hand Jobs, Kinda, King Thor, Loki is a cock slut, Loki is also a cum slut, M/M, Masturbation, also I'm still alive, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is the AllFather and Loki LOVES choking on Thor's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Gaga inspires me sometimes.

Thor sits in his throne room, alone. Watching over the nine realms is stressful and he hopes he is making Odin proud. His thoughts are cut short when he sees Loki walking towards him.

"What is it, Brother?" Thor asks.

Loki says nothing and Thor begins to stand up when Loki pushes him back onto the throne. Thor starts to say something but Loki immediately drops onto his knees and begins to untie Thor's trousers. Loki grabs Thor's cock and begins to kiss the tip while rubbing the shaft fast. Thor lays his head back and rests his hand on Loki's raven hair. Loki swallows Thor's cock as deep as possible. Thor gasps and grip onto Loki's hair as the Trickster goes deeper and deeper. 

"Loki." Thor gasps.

Thor begins to thrust his hips into Loki's face as Loki grab onto Thor's hips, tight. Thor's thrusts become harder and Loki gasps as Thor's cock hits the back of his throat. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Thor whines.

Loki deep throats Thor faster and swallows when Thor finally cums. Loki still touches him as Thor catches his breath.

"How much do you love my cock?" Thor pants.  
"It makes me so hard, Brother." Loki purrs.  
"And what of my cum?"  
"I love it so much."  
"Get me off with your hands."

Loki grabs Thor's cock and begins rubbing the shaft with one hand and rubbing the tip with the other hand. Thor grabs Loki's hair as the Trickster rubs as fast as possible.

"I want to cum on your face." Thor gasps.  
"How much?" Loki moans.  
"So much."  
"Because?"  
"You're my cock slut."  
"Only because your cock feels so good, Brother."

Thor stops Loki and stands up, rubbing his cock to the point of climax and comes on Loki's face.

"Look at that, you're my cum slut too." Thor pants.  
"Thor, I'm so hard." Loki whined, face covered in cum.  
"I bet you want my cock in your ass now."  
"Please take me to bed."  
"Better yet, we'll do it right here."

Loki lays on his back as Thor rips his trousers off.

"Time to give my favorite slut a treat." Thor smirked.


End file.
